


Good Gracious

by GalaxySquish



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Assistant XiaoJun, Business, CEO Ten, Employee YangYang, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shop Owner Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySquish/pseuds/GalaxySquish
Summary: How many times is Ten gonna keep receiving flowers? God knows his employees like to talk about their hardass boss enough.-Yukhei really needs to stop pining in the most obvious way, anonymous or not.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Let me know if you want more!

“Sir, another flower bouquet has arrived for you.”

“Are you kidding me, DeJun?” Ten looks up at his assistant, his glasses perched on his nose, not doing anything to cover the exasperated look on his face, “Every two weeks for three months without fail sounds a little too worrisome at this point.” 

Dejun can only shrug at his boss and walk forward to place the vase on his desk, “This time there’s a logo, Sir.” 

“Finally” is all Ten can think. He can end this all by going to the shop and requesting that he no longer receives these constant bouquets. Sure, they’re very pretty and he takes a photo every time, but his employees are starting to get suspicious. Lord knows they like to talk about drama, especially with their boss. Given his reputation as a hardass, it’s hard for them to imagine the man with an admirer, which hurts a little.

“Do you want me to look them up?” His assistant asks, but Ten only shakes his head, “I think we’ve worked with them before, no worries.”  
“If that’s so, then I’ll be taking my leave as it’s 6pm, Sir.” Which Ten nods at, bidding his assistant a farewell and a request for him to thank his husband for baking extra muffins this morning, “They were delicious, as always.” A smile spreads across DeJun’s face as he bows to his boss and softly speaks, “I’ll be sure to inform Kun,” before he closes the door to Ten’s office. 

Ten lets a small chuckle pass his lips before he turns back to his bouquet. It’s a simple collection of yellow tulips. By far the most simple of all of the flowers he’s received, but appreciated no less, especially on a rainy day. So, he takes a photo, then looks at the logo, ready to visit the shop.  
-  
It’s been a long day, not due to customers, but rather a lack of them. Even with YangYang, the day drags on, especially since taking care of the flowers takes less time. That’s just the downside to rainy days.

Yukhei lets out a sigh as he mists over a particularly sad daisy, “It’s okay, buddy, you’ll be chosen when the time is right.” Then, he slowly gets up, brushing some dirt off his apron when he hears the ring of someone entering the shop. 

“How can we help you today, Sir?” YangYang’s clear and chipper voice rings through the small space. Then, the customer speaks.

“Hello, I’m here to cancel a delivery.” 

“Oh? Alright, sir! Can I get a name?”

A sigh is heard, and Yukhei finds himself doing more listening than misting. “The order is not under my name. Someone has been sending flowers to me every two weeks.” His shoulders go stiff.

YangYang hums, “I’m looking into our catalog and there doesn't appear to be any orders that are under that description. But may I ask why you’d wish to cancel the order? Significant other? Allergies?” He pokes a little, knowing damn well his boss can hear him covering his ass.  
“Nope, just concerned for the guy's wallet I suppose, and it is in a work environment.” 

“Ah, that’s understandable.” And the conversation appears to die. So, Yukhei assumes he’s safe and doesn't expect to turn and see that the customer was looking around at the flowers right next to him. So, it’s safe to say he jumps and lets out a little yelp, surprising the customer in return.

He immediately bows, apologizing profusely with a blush on his face, trying to ignore YangYang’s snickers. The customer reassures him, so Yukhei finally dares to look up.

The man just gets prettier every time he sees him. Ever since his business needed flower arrangements for a party, Lucas was entranced with the leader of it all. His hair looked darker this time around, most likely due to the weather, but his eyes were still the most entrancing to look into.

“Ah, I recognize you,” Ten speaks up, “You’re the owner, correct? You helped arrange for our Winter Gala.” To which Yukhei nodded, “Yes sir, thank you so much for doing business with us, it really saved the shop.” That was an understatement. They immediately paid for the large order, and then Yuhkei received a sizable check from the man in front of him as extra payment for helping set up, which he planned on anyways.

“Of course, you manage an amazing business, lord knows it’s harder to do with a small business compared to what I do.” Yukhei shakes his head, grinning at the shorter man, “Everyone’s job is important, and we most likely work just as hard as each other.” 

Ten nods, then has a look on his face, “You don’t happen to know about these orders I’ve been getting?” Once more, Lucas shakes his head. 

“Alrighty then, I should probably be on my way then. Sorry for coming in so late.”

“Ah, it’s no problem,” Yukhei starts to walk with Ten to the door, “you’re welcome at any time. Heck, you could knock on my door and I’d invite you in.” It’s by this point his nerves are starting to show. However, the laugh ten lets out is worth it all. The smile on his face makes up for the lack of sun his flowers have gotten today and he sears if he were a sunflower he would turn towards him.

“Ah, do you live in the apartment above here?” Yukhei nods, “Cheesy right? Just like in the stories.” 

“I suppose that makes it easier for me to know where to go when I want orchids at 3am.” A dangerous sentence for the taller’s heart as he can feel it trying to jump out of his chest to the idea of the beauty in front of him visiting, regardless of the time. “Perhaps I can get your number so I can warn you ahead of time.” Smooth. Nice one, Ten. The blush blooming across the tall, tan, and handsome in front of him appears to be a sign that it worked. 

“Yes! I mean, yes you can,” so Ten takes out his phone, handing it to shaky hands and he watches as the number is gently typed in. When the phone is handed back, he says a simple, “I’ll message you sooner or later,” and leaves.

Specifically leaving Yukhei in a puddle of soft and warm and heart eyes. Only after the door closes and Ten is clearly down the sidewalk does a voice speak up, “Dude, are you dead yet?”

“I could fire you, Yang.”


	2. Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten finds his admirer and teases him a little.

A sigh leaves Yukhei’s lips as he opens the shop for the day, the night before feeling so unreal to him. He flips the sign and gets to looking over his flower babies for the third time this morning. Coolers are good. All supplies are in order. YangYang’s snacks are up in his pantry. So, it’s safe to say there’s nothing to do until later unless a customer walks in.

He walks past the small shelves and rows as he stops in front of the daisies he especially cared for yesterday. The beautiful yellow center and the delicate white petals surrounding. New beginnings, that’s what they symbolize. Then, it hits him. But is he brave enough? It’s already been so long and he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself.

YangYang enters the shop with a loud greeting, a coffee in one hand and a strawberries and cream frappe in the other hand. “You’re welcome, sweet stuff,” he drops the pink drink into Yukhei’s hand, “your favorite.” 

“Thank you, YangYang,” he takes a sip, before taking a deep breath and thinking. One last glance at the flowers and he decides then and there.

“I’m gonna need you to make a delivery in a little.”  
-

A knock on Ten’s door startles him out of his sleepy daze. Despite coming in at 9am, he never feels fully energized until now, when Dejun opens his door with a black coffee with two shots of espresso in hand.

Except, this time his other hand is full as well… with a bouquet. 

“Sir, I have your morning coffee… and another delivery for you,” he shuffles in handing the coffee over, making sure his boss is satisfied with his first sip, before placing down today’s flowers, daisies. 

“I got very confused because this bouquet is two weeks early, but the young delivery boy was insistent that it was for you,” and Ten is more confused than before. However, this time there was a small card, which Ten immediately reached for. The card has a scratchy writing with the words “I haven’t a clue who’s been sending you these flowers.” and on the back shows a familiar logo that he had seen just the day before.

His phone pings.

Unknown  
I hope you like them. - Yukhei :)

A fucking smiley emote? You might as well just slay Ten on the spot.

Ten  
That timing was kinda creepy

Yukhei :)  
im sorry! I hope you understand   
who the flowers are from now!

Ten  
Yes, I do. Can you please let  
your employee know that I’m sorry,  
but I have my eyes on someone else,  
and he seems a little young.

Yukhei :)  
Ah, um, it wasnt from him :(  
thanks for letting me know though

AH SHIT, the cutie thinks he’s not interested. Fuck Fuck New Plan New Plan Fuck

Ten  
Let him know that I’m more thinking  
of taking his boss out for lunch today.  
At 1? I can pick him up?

Yukhei :)  
Oh! Of Course! I’m sure he understands  
especially since his boss would love that.  
His boyfriend not so much.

Ten   
To be clear, your employee is the one  
with the boyfriend and not you, right?

Yukhei :)  
Yep! Hendery isn’t my type

Ten  
Oh? Then what’s your type?

Yukhei :)  
You’ll have to find out!  
See you at 1!

Ten sets down his phone, sighing in relief, before realizing Dejun already left. He presses onto his line directly to Dejun’s desk, “I’m free from 1 O’Clock to 2, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”  
-

Yukhei sets down his phone, letting out a sigh before feeling how warm his face was. His blush was so bright YangYang laughed at him in the middle of the conversation and looked over his shoulder the rest. “So I’ll be looking after the shop at 1?” He smiles at his boss.

“Yes please, you can take your lunch whenever,” Yukhei quietly says, before turning to the other, “I made you a tuna sandwich and there’s some of your favorite chips and a hershey’s kiss for you in my fridge.” 

YangYang tightly hugs his boss, “Hendery may not be your type, but god do I wish I was sometimes,” Yukhei lets out a little gasp laugh thingy as the boy continues, “If he doesn’t work out you’re welcome to join and be our housewife.”

He rolls his eyes, “I’d feel like a slave.”


End file.
